The present invention generally relates to sharing photographs, and more particularly to ad hoc sharing of photographs based on targets depicted in the photographs.
The increasing popularity of smartphones that include high-resolution cameras has led to people taking and sharing photographs. When traveling, attending an event, or watching a sporting event (e.g. football game, horse race or automobile race), there are many users taking photo/video at the same time.
However, when a user at an event wants to take a picture or video of a particular target (e.g. a football player, particular horse or car), the quality of the photo depends on the current location of the user (e.g. the seat) and the location of the target. In many cases, the user may not have a clear line of sight of the target or may be too far away from the target to capture the desired photograph.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.